


Wet Dream Interrupt

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused John, Dean Teaches Sam to Jack Off, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassed Sam, Fun in the Impala, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three instances where Sam's wet dreams get interrupted in the impala, there's wincest and awkward teenagerness. Dean teaches Sam to jack off, and Dean overhears Sam jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Dream Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request! You actually inspired three chapters for this story, I thought this would suit what you were looking for most but please do read the next two chapters as they're similar but different! Also thanks to Garth for adding his fifty cents! I do take requests on this fic so please feel free to comment with what you'd like to see!

Sam was having a nice dream. He panted softly as he felt breath on his neck and smelt the soothing aroma of candy floss and lavender. He moaned lowly as the warm air moved down his stomach and gently settled over his hardness. A long thin finger trailed up and down the sensitive underside of his dick, scooping precum from the tip every time it came to the head. He thrust his hips forward, seeking the warmth with a desperate edge. He moaned loudly when he felt a tight, hot sensation enclosing his cock. He thrust his hips against it, trying to get to his orgasm quickly.

He felt soft hands ghosting over his hips and down between his legs to press and rub his sensitive sack and perineum. He panted and whined softly when he felt a slick tongue lapping at the head of his cock. He was sure he was going to be finished soon, but before he could finish he felt legs straddle his hips and a new warmth engulf his cock, sinking lower and lower, pulling him deeper and deeper until- SNORE.

Sam blinked his eyes open slowly, looking around uncertainly. He was in the back of the impala, which was parked on the side of the road. His dad was snoring loudly in the driver seat, leaning against the window. Dean was leaning on the passenger side, breathing quietly with his face turned away from Sam. The snoring had woken him, and it had been such a good dream!

He noticed his erection hadn’t died and he bit his lip nervously. It wouldn’t be the first quickie he’d had in the backseat of the impala but it was different with John and Dean in the front. Sam nervously slid a hand into his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his hard on. He gently tugged up and down, swiping his calloused thumb over the tip with every pass. His free hand slid further down to rub the perineum and sack.

He bit his lip to keep the noise down, he’d die if John and Dean noticed what he was doing, it would be a long and awkward conversation.

Little did Sam know, Dean was still awake, he had been trying to block out the sound of his baby brother having a wet dream. Dean grimaced as he realised that Sam was awake and handling himself. He risked a look into the back seat and wanted to cry at the thought of Sam getting spunk all over Baby. He’d been bothered when he woke up to hear Sam moaning, but John had shushed him and told him to leave Sam be.

It was disturbing, Sam wasn’t supposed to be sexual; he was just a kid for crying out loud! Now Sam wasn’t in the throes of a wet dream but he was jacking off instead! Dean wasn’t sure which was worse. He peered through his lashes at Sam’s technique, the boy was well practised obviously; twisting his wrist and using the unique texture, years of cocking guns, had given his hands.

He shook himself awkwardly, he shouldn’t be watching Sam; they were brothers. Dean grimaced when Sam shucked his boxers lower and exposed himself fully. Sam was well endowed though, for a wiry fourteen year old anyway. Dean couldn’t believe this was happening, in Baby, with Sam, John calmly sleeping nearby and Dean freaking out.  
He was very relieved when he heard Sam moan lowly, and a wet noise from the back told the older brother that it was over for the night. Sam had finished and now he’d clean himself up with a dirty shirt and go to sleep. Dean relaxed and tried to forget what he’d seen and heard.


	2. Tease

“Dad I don’t think we’ll make it to a motel tonight, you need to stop driving, it’s been hours.” Dean implored John.

John sighed and shook his head, they’d been on the road for thirteen hours straight with him driving, he was tired but he wanted to get his boys somewhere safe.

“No Dean, I’ll be fine, just get some sleep.”

“I am not sleeping till you’ve had some shut eye. It’s dangerous for you to drive so long, let me take over if you don’t wanna stop.” Dean gave John his best puppy dog face but the older man scoffed softly.

“I am not letting you drive kiddo, you are fifteen, it is pitch black out and you haven’t slept for at least eighteen hours.” John said patronisingly. “If you really want me to stop then fine, but you better set up the protective runes with me.”

Dean nodded immediately in agreement and John pulled the car over. He glanced into the back to see Sam fast asleep on the back seat, dreaming away peacefully. The two older Winchesters got out of the impala and began drawing protective runes into the sand around the car. It was a quick job with them both working and in no time they were back in the front seat getting comfortable.

John and Dean began to doze off when a soft noise snapped Dean on high alert.

It was a moan from Sam.

Dean nudged John worriedly. “Dad! Dad something's wrong! Sam’s moaning!” He whispered.

John sighed and sat upright, pausing to listen. Dean held his breath and they both watched Sam shift awkwardly under the thin fleece blanket. Dean looked at John triumphantly when Sam moaned a bit louder the second time. John snorted softly and lay back against the driver's door again.

“Go to sleep Dean.” He rumbled gruffly.

Dean stared gobsmacked. “Dad! Are you kidding! Sam’s hurt or something!”

John opened his eyes to peer owlishly at Dean. “What happened in your sleep when you were a horny eleven year old?”

Dean took a moment trying to decipher what John meant.

“Oh!” He whispered softly, and then; “Ew! Sam’s not allowed to do that!”

John laughed quietly. “Leave him be Dean.”

“Ew are you kidding? No man! He cannot do that in Baby!”

John eyed him seriously. “Dean Winchester you leave Sam alone, How’d you feel being woken up in something like this? You are not to rib him over this got me?”

Dean scowled but nodded his agreement. They settled back down but Dean shifted anxiously as he tried to drown out the soft noises Sam was making in his sleep. John gave him a gentle kick.

“Will you stop? It’s just a wet dream Dean, it’ll be over soon.” He grumbled irritably.

Dean just gave his father a filthy look and covered his ears. After a very short time the sound of John snoring brought him out of his somewhat soundproof cocoon. Dean sighed in relief as he realised how quiet the car was, peace at last.

He glanced into the back to check on Sam and nearly moaned in irritation. The blanket had slipped off the youngest Winchester and the kid was sleeping in a tshirt and boxers. Dean could see the clear outline of Sam’s dick through the thin material, he could see that the wet dream hadn’t been wet at all. He groaned lowly and ducked back down into the front seat.

Dean glanced over the back when Sam became more restless, he regretted it instantly. Sam was gripping himself through his boxers and thrusting into his hand, clearly it was a very good dream.

Sam keened softly as his orgasm flooded through his system and brought him to a new high. He whimpered when the sensation on his dick became too much and he drew away from it. He felt his heartbeat slow and his breathing return to normal, he found himself in a light doze.

Dean peaked at Sam when the boy stopped moving. He grimaced and shut his eyes; he never wanted to see Sam’s O-face, ever again. Sam wasn’t allowed to even have an O-face, he was eleven for crying out loud! Sam seemed to have settled and Dean could see he was between waking and sleep.

Sam blinked his eyes open when he felt eyes boring into him. He looked up to see Dean looking as though he’d seen a ghost.

“Mmm...what’s wrong Dean?” He mumbled uncertainly.  
Dean pointedly looked at Sam’s crotch and that's when he noticed the wetness on his thighs.

“Got a little someone we should know about Sammy?” He asked casually, taking the blanket and holding it away from Sam.

“No! Shut up Dean!” Sam begged as he tried to snag the blanket.

“Looks like you’re lying Sammy.” Dean teased. “Freaking gross by the way. In Baby? Seriously?”

Sam felt ready to melt from shame and he scrambled to get the blanket for cover, accidentally kicking the back of John's chair and waking the man.

“Dean!” Sam hissed in a high pitched whine of embarrassment when Dean wouldn’t give the blanket back.

John looked at the boys for a moment and then something clicked. He glared at Dean and cuffed him on the head. “Dean! I told you to leave him alone!”

“I’m just teasing him a little, it’s my job as big brother!”

John glared at Dean. “Well it’s not okay Dean! Look at your brother! Does it look like he finds your teasing innocent?”

Dean looked at Sam and grimaced when he saw a flicker of tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Apologise to Sam.”

Dean handed Sam the blanket and mumbled an apology, which Sam didn’t answer to.


	3. Mutual

Sam woke with a gasp and sat up panting heavily. They were parked on the side of the road, John fast asleep in the driver's seat and Dean…? Sat across from him looking at Sam?

Sam frowned at Dean who nervously shifted and grinned sheepishly at Sam.

“Uh heya Sammy. You gonna tell me who’s got you all hot and horny or what?”

Sam felt a small patch of wetness on the front of his briefs, the hard length pressing against his stomach, and he paled in shame as he realised what Dean meant. “Oh my God!” The teen whispered in horror.

“Oh hey, no need to be so formal; Dean will do.” The older brother said with a grin. “Chill out Sam, I mean this isn’t exactly cool with me, since it’s in Baby, but no need to freak out man.”

Sam shook his head. “No no Dean! I can’t believe you saw that!”

“I can’t believe that lasted so long!” Dean teased. “It took fifteen minutes and it looks like you’re still soldiering on! Look at you, you’re almost as hung as me and dad!”

Now things seemed awkward for Dean, he looked at Sam’s crotch nervously. Sam shifted under the scrutiny and tried to will the erection away but it was stubborn.

“Why do you look nervous!?” Sam hissed in irritation. “You’re not the one who’s been caught like this, and it won’t go away!”

Dean shrugged and rubbed his neck uncertainly. “It’s just, you’re my baby bro man, you’re not supposed to be this way. It’s not normal, you know?”

Sam glared at him and turned his back on Dean. “Go away!”

“No Sam! Listen to me, this is okay man. I’m gonna get some shut eye you take care of what you got to do.”

Sam glared over his shoulder at Dean. “I’m not doing that ever! I dunno how! Anyway I wouldn’t do it with you two in the car! What if dad wakes up!?”

“Woah! You’ve never jerked off?” Dean looked shocked.

Sam blushed and shrugged awkwardly.

Dean grinned and looked at John. “Let me teach you, and prove how safe you are.”

Sam frowned and sat up, he scooted upright and took a good look at Dean. “What do you mean?”

Dean shucked out of his jeans and pulled his boxers down. Sam gasped and clapped a hand over his eyes.

“Dean! I don’t wanna see that!” He whined.

“Then don’t look Sammy!” Dean winked at Sam who glared from a slouched position against the opposite door in the backseat. “Mmm….hot french girls….long dark hair, blue eyes, boobs like Madonna bro, I’m telling you that’s the best!”

Dean’s face was tinged pink and Sam felt his own arousal twitch in interest as he watched Dean’s face morph in different emotions. Dean gasped and thrust up into the air, Sam shyly scooted nearer to Dean and watched his brother’s hand moving up and down over his engorged cock. He licked his lips and tentatively moved his hand to release his own cock, once it was free he sat fondling it lightly.

Dean smiled at him dopily. “That’s it Sammy, now you’re getting ballsy.”

Sam blushed and looked away from Dean. “Don’t tell dad?” he asked in a small voice.

“No problem kiddo, dad never has to know.” Dean grunted and squeezed himself tighter. “Ugn, just….just squeeze tighter Sammy, and flick your thumb over the tip like this.”

Sam copied Dean and his eyes clenched shut and he felt his mouth open wide in an O-shape. He groaned lowly and canted his hips upwards. Dean grunted and moved his hand faster, Sam copied him and matched his pace. Dean came with a low moan and thrust into his hands a few more times before his cock became too sensitive. He watched Sam through hooded eyes as the younger boy struggled to reach his end.

“Dean...Mh...it won’t come!” He whimpered anxiously.

“Breath Sammy, it’ll come.” Dean reassured him.

“Dean!” Sam pleaded as he thrust helplessly.

Dean slid closer with a glance to John. “Okay I’ll help, just hang in there.”

Dean wrapped one of his hands over Sam’s and guided the boy's hand up and down, flicking the tip and rubbing the precum on the shaft. His free hand massaged Sam’s sack and he watched Sam’s face for signs. Sam made his O-face and Dean ducked his head to capture the tip of Sam’s cock in his mouth just as orgasm hit. Sam gasped and grabbed Dean’s short hair, pulling the other boy further down his cock. Dean allowed him and gently swallowed around the still engorged organ, Sam clawed at his neck and scalp and Dean patiently continued sucking until he’d gotten every drop out of Sam.

He withdrew when he felt Sam nudging him away. The brothers panted quietly and looked at each other.

“You’re gonna sleep good now.” Dean said with a smile.

Sam blushed and hit him lightly. “Shut up, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They lay beside each other on the seat and straightened their clothes.

“Dean?”  
“Yea Sammy?”

Sam looked nervously at Dean who smiled at him.

“Could we...uhm...maybe try that...uh..”

“You wanna do it again?” Dean asked.

Sam blushed and nodded shyly. “Yea.”

“Sure Sam….” Sam looked at Dean in shock and the older boy just shook his head. “Not now though, go to sleep.”


End file.
